Fairytales
by HallowedInk
Summary: Summary: AU. Jasper makes the little girl in the park's dream come true.


Summary: AU AU AU !!! Jasper makes the little girl in the park's dream come true.

Inspired by seeing a bunch of kids playing in the park. Dedicated to my best friend, Lucie.

**Fairytales**

The park was full of noise and activity, even though the evening was fast approaching; most likely bringing sub-zero temperatures and more snow than was already on the ground. Children were racing around, some chasing balls, and other older ones throwing snowballs and building forts in the snow. Parents stood by, watching their children fondly.

There was one person standing apart from the action, looking out over the park with sad eyes. His figure was half hidden by the trees forming the border of one side of the park.

Heaving a deep sigh, Jasper stepped out of the cover of the trees, into the open air. As he crossed the park, a bitter wind came up; blowing more clouds into the already overcast sky, but Jasper felt none of it.

He traipsed through the snow for a short while, before he found the path that had been cleared by the many feet that had walked that way throughout the day. He made his way slowly down the path, weaving between the other occupants of the path with unnatural grace and ease.

Wanting to prolong the moment a while longer, before he had to go and hunt, Jasper decided to seat himself on a bench near the park gate. It was unoccupied, but for a tiny girl, about six or seven years of age, curled up on the end.

The girl had short black hair, which seemed to go in every direction, and startling blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of ragged brown trousers, and a top that would have almost matched her eyes in colour, if it weren't for the dirt streaked on it, colouring it brown.

The girl looked up as Jasper approached, and her eyes followed him as he sat. She continued to watch him warily, as if sensing that he possessed ill intent.

A sudden blast of wind blew her scent over to him, and Jasper immediately knew he had to have her blood. She smelt so… delicious.

He sensed that she was still staring at him, as he watched the children play in the park, so he turned to look at her curiously. All the while, he wondered how he was going to lure her away from people so he could drink her blood.

"Are you a vampire, mister?"

His eyes widened in shock, and he fought furiously to concentrate, so he could answer the question without giving away what he really was.

"Why would you think that?"

The girl cocked her head at him, and seemed to give him a calculated stare, before she decided to answer.

"Well, my momma always used to tell me stories about vampires. They're s'posed to be real pretty, and if they want someone's blood, their eyes go black!"

She smiled enthusiastically, and Jasper began to realise what had tipped her off.

"And you think I'm a vampire?"

"Well, yeah! No offence mister, but your eyes have gone black, just like in the fairytales." She smiled at him, but then her expression went sad. "But my momma also said that there was good and bad vampires, and that the good vampires could resist people's blood and drank animal blood instead. Are you a good vampire? I think if was a vampire I would be one. I wouldn't want to kill other people!"

Jasper thought about this for a while. The girl was stirring a feeling inside him, which he almost forgotten. She reminded him a bit of the sister he used to have, years and years ago, before he was changed.

He decided to go along with her little game.

"Do I look like a good vampire to you?"

"Yes! You look like a very, very good vampire!" She grinned up at him, and then, suddenly, she stuck out a tiny, dirty hand. "I'm Mary Alice, but everyone calls me Alice. Who are you?"

"I'm Jasper." Jasper found he didn't have to force himself to return her smile. She seemed to light up everything around when she smiled. Jasper almost worried that his skin was going to start glistening.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Jasper. I've never met a real live vampire before. My momma has, but he was a bad vampire. He killed my momma. He was really, really mean!"

It took Jasper a moment to comprehend her rambling, but in the end, he got the general gist of it. He was starting to understand how she knew so much about his… _kind_.

Suddenly, Alice cocked her head to the side and stared up at him, a worried look crossing her face.

"You are really a good vampire, aren't you? Not just a bad one pretending to be good? You're not gonna' drink my blood, are you? 'Cause I don't wanna' die yet!"

Jasper let out a short, bark-like laugh at this.

"Of course I'm a good vampire," he lied, forcing a laugh, "how could you ever doubt me?"

"Good," Alice exclaimed, climbing up onto his lap innocently. "I never did really think you were a bad vampire. I was just checking. Momma told me to always check!" She smiled sweetly, and proceeded to curl up on his lap.

Not wanting to disturb her, Jasper sat there, trying his hardest not to breathe. He was mentally berating himself, telling himself that he had the best chance now, that he could just carry her off into the woods and drink her blood. But his heart, although still, was still alive and protesting strongly. He didn't want to drink the blood of this poor, innocent girl. She was just…

Special.

That was what little Alice was, _special_.

After a while of silence, Alice got up and climbed off his lap.

"I'd better go," she told him politely, "My dada's gonna; be looking for me. He'll be real angry if I don't come home!"

She backed away a step, almost tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Bye-bye, Mr Vampire! It was nice meeting you!" She skipped off, leaving Jasper to think about what had just transpired.

For a moment, he could almost believe that he was special too. He knew Alice thought he was. And surely, it was something special to make a little girl's fairytales come true?

… F I N …

Cute, ne?

Please review, thanks for reading!

xx Nikki x


End file.
